


Timepiece

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Making Out, Prince Noctis the Part-Timer, Teen IgNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Ignis has a broken watch, Noctis takes that as a sign from the universe. The prince's not incorrect, though.A bit late, but a Happy Birthday fic gift with teenage IgNoct for letshareapapou.





	Timepiece

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to leave for work, Noct?”

“Huh. You’re right.” The crown prince mumbled softly without looking at the clock. He relinquished his hold on the chamberlain’s buttocks and opted for a dismissive pat on the left cheek. “You might need to get off first. Don’t think I can take you with me.”

Ignis nodded before shifting his weight off Noctis’ lap, only for the young scion to straddle him immediately afterwards. Judging by his wolfish grin and the beguiling gleam in his eyes, Ignis should’ve known concession wouldn’t be that easy.

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “ _Noct_.”

Soft, plump lips touched his, relishing a couple stolen kisses. The advisor turned his head and the prince found an advantageous opportunities to lay his kisses on the hollow of his throat. “Noct,” he tried again, but Noctis chuckled, claiming the low growls of pleasure and protest in reach with renewed assertiveness. The prince shamelessly found the advisor’s voice highly attractive, enough to want to shower his affections on it. It was easy to bring Ignis to the edge, still clothed and hands mostly above the belt, and he desired Noctis greatly.

The tide of wills had turned in Noctis’ favor. Ignis felt his mind withdraw from being the voice of reason and the words were becoming nonexistent from his vocabulary. The prince’s insistent mouth was parting the advisor’s reluctant, but quickly permitting lips, tongue slipped in and flicked at the roof of his mouth, alternating to nips and sucks to his Cupid’s bow and lower lip, had Ignis not been sitting, his knees surely would’ve buckled from the expert technique. With the baiting and retreating of Noctis’ favor, Ignis knew he had created a force not to be reckoned with, the former surpassed the master.

Ignis willed himself to have some self-restraint. “Work,” he reiterated breathlessly. A soft moan escaped his lips as he clung on the back of Noctis’ uniform before burying his forehead into the prince’s shoulder. His face was in flames from recalling how he untucked the prince part-timer’s shirt from his trousers, gratuitously running his fingers over toned muscle and the scar that stretched across.

“Maybe I’ll call in sick today.” Noctis cupped Ignis’ face before letting his fingers trail down to loosen a couple buttons of his vest. “I like what I’m doing right here, right now…”

Noctis Lucis Caelum, sole heir to the royal Caelum throne, valedictorian of his class come graduation, and avid volunteer of the community, always had a case of selective hearing. But in times like these, Ignis could agree to disagree that he appreciated this particular trait about him.

“This is hardly proper work ethnic.” Ignis managed to voice out despite his head was swimming. “You just started this week.”

I know, I know, I feel so guilty.“ Noctis framed Ignis’ face in his hands and consolingly caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. They did little to assuage the pressing issue. “Maybe you can teach me on that…” He whispered huskily in his ear. “Please teach m—”

Ignis pried Noctis’ hands off his face, firmly held them apart before pressing his lips to his prince’s, effectively stifling the rest of the word. Noctis was stunned, cobalt eyes gone wide by the initiative but he filed no complaints. Then the chamberlain, still clutching the prince’s wrists, swiftly shoved the other teenager off his lap and on his back. Noctis tore his mouth away to breathe when he fell safely on the couch’s cushions, but he was unharmed and inclining his head, a little dazed as to what his boyfriend would do next.

Occupied snugly in the space between the prince’s thighs, Ignis breathed deeply. Noctis’ deliciously supple lips were swollen and lured out to Ignis. The demure look in his expression was no longer a façade and Ignis felt extraordinary being the only one to witness it. The advisor was overwhelmed by the shampoo Noctis had used this morning, the sickeningly-sweet way he took his coffee, and the extra scent that was just… him. He did wish for Noctis to stay.

Clearly, a more rational person would send him away. But Ignis wasn’t rational, rendering that point moot. And despite the compulsion to lecture him endlessly about punctuality, Ignis kissed Noctis, yielding entirely to him as the laws of gravity dictated. Noctis melted under his devotion.

Then something metallic crashed.

Ignis pulled away and the first thing that came to mind: there was an intruder in the apartment. But aside from the brief interruption, all was still and peaceful. But he made certain that the entrance was bolted and the doors to the balcony were closed.

“Wha…?” Noctis’ eyes were bright and out of focus, trying to communicate but his chest betrayed his labored breathing. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard something… peculiar.”

The prince licked his lips before pursing them. “I can check, but we gotta talk about using safe words.”

“Safe words…?” Ignis glanced at his hands, still pinning Noctis’ wrists down and the raven-haired teenager wiggled his fingers playfully to prove a point. The brunette removed his hands, ashamed. “Oh gods! Did I hurt you?”

“Nah.” The prince boldly sat up on his elbows and laughed. “Never thought you’d do _that_.” He tilted his head, smirking. “I liked it.”

“Well, now that you had your fun…” Ignis turned his head, shielding his burning face as he rose to his feet. For Noctis to suggest the term “safe word” when they’ve refrained from sexual activities until the prince’s eighteenth birthday, a tentative date, made the advisor thankful that he couldn’t see himself from a third-person’s perspective.

The noise came from the kitchen space, across from where Ignis and Noctis were situated on the couch.

Ignis went down on one knee to retrieve the source of the commotion, a watch.

The crystal was shattered, case dislodged, the minute hand bent upward, and the second hand was rapidly dwindling to its last life. As he turned it over, fragments of glass fell to the floor. The watch was a graduation gift from his father, one of the few tokens Ambassador Scientia gave to demonstrate how he cared for his only son or attempts to. The man was better at his occupation than he was a parent, but the watch was an accessory that everyone required.

“I placed this far away from the edge. How could it possibly end up on the floor?” He doubted that ventilation or some other force did this. It seemed illogical.

“Must be a sign from the universe.” Noctis entered the kitchen, observing the scene.

“A sign? You don’t truly abide by superstitions, do you, Noct?”

Ignis certainly held no fondness for them, no, foreboding self-fulfilling prophecies were more like it than the superficial. But this was the Crown Prince and he believed in the fortitude of shooting stars. Ignis wondered how Noctis interpreted this misfortune. Surely, it couldn’t have a correlation to their relationship.

Noctis didn’t answer his question and instead waved a hand. “All right, universe, I get it. Ignis, as much as I wanna make out a little more, I gotta work for the man.” He glanced at the watch once more before giving the chamberlain a half-smile. “See you when I see you, okay?”

Noctis was never one for long-winded farewells, there always was a ‘see you later’.

The prince left, leaving Ignis cradling a damaged timepiece, attire rumpled and usually-styled hair mussed but overall, none the worse for wear.

-

“It drives me crazy when you do that.” Noctis said, huskily and despite standing at the other end of the room, his voice sent ripples of excitement down Ignis’ spine.

Ignis looked up to see the prince sit down next to him. “Do what?”

“The way you push up your glasses when you’re really into something.” Noctis pressed his forefinger against the bridge of his nose, a comical poke at the advisor’s quirk. “Like this.”

They shared a laugh, it would be a lie if Ignis wasn’t just about impressed with every little thing Noctis did.

Noctis leaned against the advisor’s side, trying to steal a peek. “So what’re you reading?”

“ _Watch Repair for Beginners_.”

“That explains the set of tools.” Noctis nodded sagely as he examined the clutter on the coffee table. “And why this thing’s still busted.”

“I wonder if the _Dummies’_ edition has a simpler outline. This process is more delicate than I anticipated.” Though Ignis was too proud to admit that he was growing impatient on the project.

“Don’t get too frustrated. I know how you like to do things yourself before going to someone else for help.” The prince patted his shoulder before standing up. “Gotta leave for work now.”

“Shall I drive you there?”

“Nah, don’t wanna waste gas. Taking the bus instead.”

Ignis possessed a credit card, issued by King Regis himself, for all the expenses Noctis required. If he had an issue with using it, Ignis had his own source of income separate from what had been budgeted to him. Aside from agreeing to allow his father to pay the rent, Noctis didn’t want to rely on allowance.

But Ignis didn’t fight him on it.

Over the next several weeks, Ignis never managed to work on his project. The timepiece laid dormant in its pitiful state in a drawer. Given his mandated duties and academic studies taking full priority, the chamberlain vowed to return to the wristwatch eventually. He found himself checking his wrist out of habit and glanced at his phone for the time and date.

Noctis had been preoccupied with his own things as well, but the hasty kisses and embraces to planned excursions to the movies or museums squeezed in their busy schedules helped with the distance.

Though Ignis might find that as of late, Noctis took an unprecedented dedication to this part-time job. He did leave early to make it to work on time like tables cannot be waited without him. Surprisingly, he also went in on days he didn’t normally work when called on.

When Noctis kissed Ignis before work, that was it. No ‘just another before I leave for good’ or 'ten minutes of making out later and nobody’s been able to leave the door’. Of course, they usually continued where they left off, time permitting and when neither of them were too exhausted.

-

Noctis forgot his umbrella.

Ignis had told him of the forecast before he left and yet, the umbrella remained in the stand.

The chamberlain detected the part-timer prince hurriedly running ahead to escape the rain. Ignis immediately pulled over to the side and parked, and went to Noctis’ side, umbrella in hand.

The umbrella unfurled and shielded them both from the pelting rain. Noctis was soaked to the bone. Ignis shrugged his jacket and draped it around his shoulders.

“What are you doing out in the rain? Did you miss your bus?” Ignis looked around. “A little far from the stop.” It was interesting that the advisor found him around the shopping center.

Noctis shrugged. “It’s a nice day for a walk.”

“Indeed.” Ignis answered darkly. “Did you intend on walking all the way home as well?”

“Nah, not when you went through the trouble to get me,” Noctis teased before pulling out square box from his pocket. “This is for you.”

Ignis took the box and turned it over in his hand. It was wrapped neatly in pastel gift wrapping paper — little coffee cups and croissants seemed to come alive — topped with a string bow. It was almost too delightful to unveil.

“You can open it now if you want to.”  

Noctis’ eager expression informed the chamberlain that this wasn’t an option, it was a request. Ignis passed the umbrella to Noctis and undid the string. It was a black case and inside…

A watch.

It was exactly the very same one Ignis received from his father and neglected to repair for weeks. But it was brand-new, he knew it was expensive to attain even though the price tag was conveniently absent. It was an exceptional and innovative brand ahead of its time.

“I bought it with my first paycheck.” Noctis boasted proudly. “Thought of you when I finally decided how to spend it. Customers couldn’t resist tipping huge for their favorite busboy so tips helped a lot.” He shyly looked away when Ignis didn’t say anything. “But I know how much the watch means to you. You can wear this one for now. Until you get the other one fixed. I know you’re not a fan of checking a phone for the time.”

Ignis ran a finger gingerly over the sleek silver accents and scratch-resistant sapphire face. It was a thoughtful gesture. “I’ll treasure it, always.”

The prince looked relieved, exhaling finally. “If a watch was all it took to get you to smile like that, I should’ve bought a dozen more of those.” Despite the sly remark, Noctis raked wet tresses away from his eyes as though suddenly distracted. “You’re always going on and on about being on time…” He voiced his incredulous compliant quietly and when Ignis stared at him, Noctis tried to play it off. “What?”

“I was thinking what a kind-hearted soul you truly are. Whether you’ve purchased something or summoned pocket lint and whatnot, your feelings never fail to be known.”

“You say that like I’m a complicated person.” Noctis replied. “It’s no brainer that I lo—” His cheeks possessed a rosy tint about them as he babbled on. “ _Look_ out for you!” He grimaced, caught in a silent debate with himself before he spoke again. “Uh, I mean… Geez…” The prince clutched the jacket tighter and looked up expectedly at Ignis. “It’s too early to say that word, right?”

Ignis shook his head, smiling. “No, by all means, speak your mind.” What new feelings that had progressed in months for Noctis, Ignis had coveted in his heart for years.

Noctis may not need to say anything, not when his actions spoke louder than words. Ignis would never force him to do anything the prince didn’t want to do, but encouragement should be given. He knew what Noctis almost blurted out.

“Okay,” Noctis swallowed, fidgeting. “I’ll just say it then.” He took a deep breath. “I love—”

Ignis didn’t let him finish. Instead, he kissed him, his hand cradled the back of the prince’s head as he mapped out his lips with his own. He drew him closer and the kiss deepened, their bodies gravitated to one another.

It was close enough and more than Ignis expected that day.

“My apologies…” Ignis chuckled as he parted slightly from the prince’s lips. “You were saying?”

“Nope.” Passing the umbrella to Ignis, Noctis pouted, but his eyes shined with obvious adoration. “Forget it. You blew your only chance to hear it.”

Questionable as that was, the prince moved past Ignis and sat in the car. Not even the rain or the slightly tinted window could conceal the enraptured smile on his face.

-

Ignis found it beneficial to return to home from time to time. Though his father wasn’t present, there were the familiar faces of servants who amicably greeted Ignis by the entrance. Having those who would always welcome him brought him a sense of comfort. That, and knowing that the estate had a large kitchen stocked to the brim with exotic spices and basic tools at his disposal.

An elderly servant walked up to him and bowed low before rising. “Lord Scientia, pardon my intrusion, but may I have a word?”

Ignis wiped his hands on a dish towel and returned the apron to its hook. “Of course.” He answered, checking his wrist for the time.

“Right this way.” The servant gestured, keeping his head tilted down. “This is about the upcoming charity gala and several guests have sent requests about the menu…”

When Ambassador Scientia left to tend to national affairs, Ignis took interest with the domestic concerns at hand. After some time revisiting the options for the gathering, Ignis found his cell phone face down on the floor. The screen was intact and the functionalities normal.

“How did my phone end up here?”

The smartphone chimed. Message from unknown sender.

**Hey there**

“What in the world…?” The chamberlain was perplexed when the ellipses bubble was displayed.

 **Up here** The next message read with a red foam finger emoji.

Ignis reluctantly did so and found a fox-life creature with aquamarine fur and a ruby horn on his forehead sitting on the counter. He didn’t look pleased.

**'Sup?**

The chamberlain rose to his feet slowly, looking to his phone and back to the creature. “How—”

 **Take a picture. It’ll last longer.** The text dinged, but this time the mammal yipped, irritated.

Questions whirled in Ignis’ head as to how the fox was communicating to him like this when there wasn’t a smartphone at his paws, but something about his visage was familiar somehow. “And who are you?”

 **Pixel. Carbuncle. Your worst nightmare.** An animated sticker of a reaper swung its scythe. This creature was rather fond of its usage of emojis, it surpassed Prompto’s excessive and spontaneous dialogue.

The advisor narrowed his eyes. “I’ve dreamt of graver circumstances.” He put a hand on his hip. “Noct told me about you once. Pixel was what he had named his wooden figurine as a boy.” Of course, there were the fairy tales surrounding carbuncles, if memory served, that nannies had read to him in his boyhood.

 **I’m not a toy!** Pixel glowered, baring small but sharp teeth. **I protect him through his darkest hours and we hang out in the dream world. His dreams used to be about carnivals, fishing, riding chocobos…** He sighed wistfully, or what Ignis could assume for one. **Now, they’re all filled with dreams about you. Night after night after night after night after night** The carbuncle wrote in tangents without pause, adding embarrassed and disturbed moogle emojis. **I couldn’t put a lid on that kid’s libido!**

Ignis felt that the carbuncle need not go into detail and he found his current text tone to be migraine-inducing.

Pixel cast him a sour look. **We used to watch Sesame Street.**

Ignis knew that it was common for animals to cry, but never had he witnessed one do so before him. No emojis or words appeared on the screen, the creature had his head bowed between his lowered paws and made a sound alternated between high-pitched whines and noises that sounded like anguished guffaws. Ignis can safely assume that the poor thing was weeping for the absence of his dear companion.

“Er, Pixel, was it?” Ignis attempted to reach out to his furry rival. “Would you perhaps like a piece of cake?”

Pixel’s large ears twitched once, twice, three times before his wide brown eyes watched the chamberlain’s face. He yipped cheerfully and a text notification revealed an animated sticker of a yellow chocobo waving maracas.

Tantrum over, thank the Six, Ignis thought as he unveiled a fluffy chiffon cake, one baked that morning. As he moved to cut a slice a portion according to Pixel’s size, the magical creature shook his head. Confused, Ignis hovered the blade to the right and watched for the creature’s approval.

Pixel took a little more than just half of the entire cake.

The good chamberlain baked that cake to share with his friends in mind, but he could always whip up another one later. After he slid the plate over, Ignis topped it off with whipped cream and a stem of mint. The carbuncle pushed the herb to the edge of the plate. He dove right in.

 **You’re all right, bub.** Pixel texted between enthusiastic bites. **Gotta give you credit, Noct sure doesn’t exaggerate when he looks forward to your cooking everyday.**

“I’m flattered that you do.” Ignis wondered how much this creature knew of Noctis. He certainly wasn’t privy to every thought that passed and went.

 **I feel bad for breaking your watch that time.** He licked at his paws and a light burp escaped him. **Almost.** He wrote.

Ignis was astonished. “That was you?” Rather than feel resentment towards the carbuncle and his outburst towards a relationship, the chamberlain was fascinated by his abilities. But then again, he couldn’t afford losing more timepieces or find his personal belongings on the floor.

**How else did you think it happened? But if you ever break my buddy’s heart though, this won’t be the last you’ve heard of me.**

“My, I’m certainly trembling.”

**Don’t test me, bub. I’m at the top of the food chain.**

**Author's Note:**

> Pixel's the birthday bae's name for the carbuncle. I thought it'll be nice to mention him and give him a gruff, confrontatial personality despite his outer cute appearance.


End file.
